


No Decor

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Vigin, Casual Sex, Instruction, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Gavin goes to Wedge for a different set of lessons.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Gavin Darklighter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No Decor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chissprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chissprincess/gifts).



> Fic commissioned by [chissprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chissprincess/pseuds/chissprincess). I hope you enjoy!

Wedge handed Gavin a glass of whiskey and settled himself at the other end of the couch. “So what brings you by? You’re usually out with Inyri and some of the other younger pilots during our days off.”

“Yeah, I’ve just been thinking through some things,” Gavin said before taking a sip of the drink. “I appreciate that you had time to talk. I half expected  _ you _ to be out, really.”

“I leave the heavy socializing to Wes and whomever he can convince to go with him. I don’t have anywhere near the same need to always be busy that he does.”

“I’m not sure anyone does,” Gavin said with a laugh. “He really doesn’t know how to just sit and relax for more than, what, fifteen minutes at a stretch, does he?”   
  
“That sounds about right,” Wedge chuckled. He cocked his head to the side. “So, what’s on your mind?”

Gavin let out a soft hum and took another sip of his whiskey. It burned a little going down, but in a good way. “Well, I’ve been thinking about dating again. And as I’ve considered the idea, well, I realized I think I’d like to have my options open a bit wider this time. And, uh, know what I’d be getting into if I wanted to be intimate with someone. I loved being with Asyr, but I did end up needing to talk to Corran about some of the mechanical considerations of non-human relationships.”

Wedge felt his eyebrows climb towards his forehead. This was  _ very _ far from what he’d thought it might be. He set his drink down on the table and rested his arms on his knees while Gavin grinned sheepishly at him.

“So, no decor right now, I’m assuming,” Wedge said patiently.

“No decor,” Gavin confirmed. “And no offense taken at whatever you say.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve never slept with a human male before and I know there are some extra mechanical considerations involved. I was wondering if you’d, ah, teach me how to navigate that?”

Wedge quirked an eyebrow. “Looking for a simulator run?” he asked in a light, teasing voice.

“Well, it’s better to approach new scenarios with fully engaged safety protocols and an experienced trainer, right?”

“That’s very true,” Wedge agreed. “I’m glad you’ve taken that to heart.” Wedge studied Gavin for a few moments, letting himself look at him as someone besides a subordinate. 

Gavin was tall and big, with broad shoulders and a deep chest. He still had the air of earnestness he’d had when he first joined the Rogues, but it was tempered by experience now. He dressed in a very masculine style when out of uniform and the clothes he’d chosen accentuated his strong, toned form well. His jaw was strong and clean shaven, and Wedge suddenly wondered what his face would look like staring down at him full of lust. 

Wedge propped his chin on a hand. “Why me?”

“Because I trust you,” Gavin said without hesitation. “Because I know you’d take it seriously. Because you don’t talk about sex so I don’t feel like I’d have to,” he made a vague gesture, “live up to something. I know none of the others would think I need to try and do so, but it’s sort of a side effect of the gossip that gets thrown around all the time. Ultimately, though, it’s because I’d rather be with you than anyone else in the squadron who’s unattached. And I’d rather learn from someone I know than a professional companion.”

“You want that personal connection,” Wedge confirmed, and Gavin nodded. 

Wedge reached forward and took the glass out of Gavin’s hand. After setting it on the table, he shifted closer and rose up on a knee. Gavin’s mouth opened eagerly when Wedge kissed him and they just lingered like that for a few minutes, mouth moving together. Reaching down, Wedge rested his hand on Gavin’s shoulder to steady himself, then gasped when big hands took hold of him by the hips and bodily lifted him up and settled him in Gavin’s lap.

“Okay?” Gavin asked, breathing a bit hard.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s okay,” Wedge replied. Heat was building inside him; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared a bed with someone this much bigger than himself. Wes was as strong, sure, but even he had issues with things like leverage sometimes thanks to how close in height he and Wedge were.

Gavin cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Wedge groaned into his mouth as he was held tight. There was a growing bulge pressing against his leg and Wedge knew his own cock was responding as well. 

They separated, panting.

“Yeah, okay, we can do this,” Wedge breathed, feeling dazed. 

“Oh, I’m glad,” Gavin sighed with relief. The hands on his hips circled back and gripped his buttocks, shifting him around a little then encouraging Wedge to rock forwards. They both moaned as they rubbed against each other. 

Wedge was already feeling extra sparks of desire just from how wide his legs were currently spread to fit on Gavin’s lap.  _ Shards of the Sith. _

“Lessons,” Wedge groaned as Gavin kissed him again. Their lips kept meeting, over and over again, forcing Wedge to get the words out between kisses. “There’s hygienic stuff- I’ll send you a thing to read. More than just prophylactics.  _ Oh kriff. _ ” Gavin hummed happily as his mouth before beginning to explore Wedge’s throat. “Slow down a little, I’ve only got one in me,” Wedge groaned. “Barring unforeseen reactions.”

“Right, sorry.” Gavin leaned back, although his hands were still intent on massaging Wedge’s buttocks.

“It’s alright. I’m just too old to be coming in my pants.” Wedge leaned in and kissed Gavin again. “So, how does this sound? I’ll go take care of the necessary hygiene stuff in the bathroom while you get ready in the bedroom. There’s a venstick in the drawer next to the bed. You know how to use it?”

Gavin huffed. “Of course I do. The medics pull one out and demonstrate everytime we get a physical.”

“That doesn’t mean you’ve paid attention,” Wedge teased. “There’s a  _ reason _ they reinforce it so much.”

“I pay attention,” Gavin replied patiently. “Undo the cap which deactivates the sani-field. Stick my finger in, remove it when it beeps, then put the cap back on while I wait for the results.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.”

* * *

Gavin sighed in relief when the venstick flashed a green light and readout stated: CLEAN. There was no reason for him to have worried, and yet he did every single time.

Now he just needed to wait. 

The shower had turned off a few minutes ago, which should mean Wedge would be in soon, wet, naked, and clean. 

Gavin knew enough about the upcoming mechanics to know Wedge would be, ah,  _ receiving,  _ so to speak. And he was okay with that. Really okay, what with how good it had felt to have Wedge in his lap rubbing up against him while they made out. 

This was already a lot hotter than he’d hoped for. Wedge’s hips had fit so well in his hands and it hadn’t been too hard to just lift him up and move him. Wedge was just so  _ small. _ He loomed so much larger than life that Gavin always forgot until something  _ made _ him remember.

He was going to get a heady reminder soon. He was going to be  _ inside _ Wedge and… Hells. He was about to have sex with his  _ boss. _

“Hey, still okay?”

Gavin looked up and nodded. Wedge only had a towel wrapped around his waist. It was really distracting. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“That’s what got you here in the first place,” Wedge replied, looking amused. 

“Well, it can’t be that bad a habit to get into, then, right?”

“It seems not.” Wedge accepted the venstick and nodded in acknowledgment when he saw Gavin’s test result. A few seconds later, the device beeped again and Wedge showed him the result: a green light and the word CLEAN.

Wedge returned the device to the drawer and pulled out a few more things before dropping the towel onto the floor and joining Gavin on the bed. His lean, yet powerful body was hypnotizing to watch. 

Gavin reached out and pulled Wedge to him, and was pleased when the older man settled back in his lap. The meeting of bare skin was fantastic and Gavin couldn’t resist running his hands over Wedge’s hips and around to his backside again.

Their lips met again and they slowly started to work back up to the heated state they’d been in out in the living room. When they finally separated, Gavin dropped his head down and looked with interest at their lower bodies. 

Wedge’s legs were spread wide to straddle his and his cock stood nice and erect in front of him. It was centimeters away from Gavin’s; the realization of how little it would take to be able to touch Wedge made his breath catch.

“I’m looking forward to riding that,” Wedge said, following Gavin’s gaze. The look in his eyes was almost covetous. “I should have realized you’d be big.” And then he rocked his hips forward, making them both gasp.

“That’s different,” Gavin groaned as he thrust against Wedge.

“Good, though, right?” Wedge draped his arms over Gavin’s shoulders so he had better leverage to keep rocking forward and back. “It’s even better with lube. So, lessons.”

"Yeah, as hands-on as possible?”

Wedge laughed softly, then slowly brought their movements to a halt and sat back some. “We’ll get there. So, with anal sex, the first thing sto remember is communication. You say something if you’re uncomfortable. You listen for your partner to speak up and you both need to respect and respond to whatever the other person is saying.”

Gavin nodded slowly as Wedge leaned over and picked up one of the tubes he’d pulled out of the drawer. He continued speaking as he opened it.

“You also need to remember it takes time to get things going. The anus doesn’t relax as quickly as larger muscles, so expect everything to take longer. Fingers are a good way to get started, as are toys. You’ll also want to start slow once you’re inside.” Wedge leaned forward and kissed Gavin again, a slick hand coming down to touch and caress his cock.

“How much prep do you need?” Gavin groaned as Wedge slowly fisted him.

“Not as much. You can do the honors, though. One finger to start. Your goal is to spread the lube on my anus and get some inside, as well as start convincing the sphincter to relax.”

Gavin reached around Wedge after a generous amount of lube was applied to his pointer finger. “On and inside, huh?” It only took a few moments to find the small, puckered opening. He circled around it a few times before pressing against it, and the speed with which is relaxed upped the feeling of intensity a little more. 

Wedge moved with him, his thighs flexing as he lowered himself down onto Gavin’s finger. His entrance continued to relax and soon Gavin was adding a second finger while the two men made out.

“Even your fingers are big,” Wedge groaned as he continued to work himself up and down. “Once everything feels like it’s fairly relaxed and that your partner’s body isn’t fighting you, you either add a third finger or move on. It’ll all depend on what experience and your partner tells you. And right now,” Wedge smiled. “I’d like you to lie back on the bed so I can take you inside me. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes, yes it really does.” Gavin moved to lie down once Wedge climbed off him. Before moving on to the next step, Wedge passed him another item from his bedside drawer: a disposable sanitizing cloth. 

“For your fingers. Having them on-hand helps keep things moving along.”

Gavin laughed. “I think I’m going to have a shopping list by the time we’re done.”

That earned him a chuckle and another kiss. Wedge moved to straddle him and Gavin happily rested his hands on Wedge’s bony hips. Reaching forward between his legs, Wedge took hold of Gavin’s cock and held it steady while he positioned himself above it. The tip was wet with lube and precome, and slid easily against Wedge’s skin. Then, Wedge began to sink down onto it.

“Ahh,” Gavin breathed as Wedge’s body opened up for him.  _ “Kriff.”  _ The tight ring of muscle relaxed slowly, but relax it did, letting Gavin’s cock slowly push into Wedge’s body. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his crotch. The view wasn’t perfect, but he could nonetheless watch as his cock slowly began to disappear. Wedge’s anus continued to grip him tightly, no matter how much it continued to ease off. Was it going to be this tight the entire time? Would Wedge squeeze around him as he thrust in and out of him?

Meanwhile, Wedge was moaning as he continued to lower himself down. He stopped periodically, pausing to catch his breath and let himself adjust. “It’s ridiculous how big you are,” he managed to say. “I’m actually- not sure I’ve ever taken a cock this big.”

“Is it a problem?” Gavin asked as he continued to watch Wedge.

“Not really. It could be- intimidating for some. Part- of the attraction for others.” Wedge stopped again, then began to rise back up. He played like this for a little while, moving slowly up and down, coaxing his ass to continue to relax. Then, he continued his slow, downward journey. “Just go slow. Always slow, unless you and your partner have talked about doing it differently.”

Wedge paused again and began to fuck himself some more on Gavin’s cock. His hips moved slowly and carefully, but also confidently as he stretched his ass out more. 

“As someone who  _ is _ fairly experienced with this sort of thing, here’s something you can do with me that you won’t be able to with some.” Wedge smirked, then laid his hands over Gavin’s, deliberately tightening his grip. “Yank me down all the way onto your cock, Gavin. I want to take all of it and feel the burn as you finish breaching me. I like that, I like it a lot.”

Gavin swallowed, getting briefly lost in Wedge’s dark eyes. He liked the sound of that. He liked the sound of it a lot. “You want me to make you take the last few centimeters,” he said, confirming what Wedge had said. “Drag you down like your ass is a toy for me to pleasure myself with. Bottom out inside you while you yelp at the intensity of it all.”

Shuddering some, Wedge nodded. “Exactly that.”

Yeah, he  _ really _ liked this idea. And Gavin could understand why Wedge had qualified it the way he had. This wouldn’t be a desire he’d encounter a lot, probably. Wedge knew himself well enough, though, to know he’d enjoy it.

Gavin flexed his hands, letting his fingers play along Wedge’s skin. The older man quivered in anticipation, his eyes locked on Gavin’s. Tension stretched between them as Gavin waited, drawing out the moment.

Then, he tightened his hands and jerked Wedge down.

Round buttocks hit Gavin’s hips with a soft  _ smack _ and Wedge yelped, his ass clenching in instinctive protest of the sudden rough treatment. He had his eyes squeezed shut as his limbs trembled and Gavin suddenly desperately wanted to do it again. 

He didn’t move, though. Wedge hadn’t told him he could and Gavin wasn’t going to mess around with something like this.

The tension slowly drained out of Wedge and he groaned as he began to uncurl. “That was perfect,” he panted. He rotated his hips, hissing slightly at the ache before the sounds turned into ones of pleasure. “I shouldn’t have any trouble handling you now. Lessons, Gavin.” Wedge tapped Gavin’s sternum, his eyes dark and hungry looking. “I’m going to ride you. You won’t be able to do much in this position, so we’ll switch things up soon. I’ll get on my back and you’ll take me that way. Once you understand how all the angles work, we’ll see how we can work around the height difference and let you take me from behind. Three positions should give you an excellent foundation to work from.”

“Are you sure you’re going to last that long?” Gavin asked, experimentally bucking his hips up. Wedge gasped even as Gavin noted how much more work it took to thrust into Wedge in this position. 

“I’ll manage. You have the hard job of not coming early. Think you can handle that?”

“I already accepted the mission,” Gavin replied. “I’ll see it through to the end.”

Wedge began to ride, moving slowly at first to let them both get used to the feeling. Gavin loved watching him move. The muscles in his thighs flexed and relaxed as he raised and lowered himself up and down and the muscles in his abdomen quivered in tension as he worked himself on Gavin’s cock. He tried different angles, sometimes leaning forwards and other times leaning back. Gavin rocked his hips as best as he could but all he could really do was lie back and watch Wedge do all the hard work. 

Gavin traced his hands along the thick muscles of Wedge’s legs while his eyes drank the sight of Wedge riding him. He petted all the way up to Wedge’s hips and back down to his knees, reveling in the feeling of his muscles working hard. Wedge’s cock bounced in front of him as he moved, taking Gavin slow and deep inside his ass. 

“I want to take you,” Gavin breathed, his eyes locked on Wedge’s cock. The tip was starting to shine with precome. 

“Ready to move on, then?” Wedge asked. He laughed softly when Gavin nodded eagerly. “Alright, then.” Halting his slow bouncing, Wedge lifted himself up and off Gavin, carefully swinging his leg over him. “Re-up on lube,” he ordered, tossing the tube from earlier at him. 

Gavin groaned as he fisted his cock, spreading more lube all over himself while Wedge laid down. He wiped his hand clean with another sanitizing wipe and tossed it into the trash receptacle. Then, he crawled between Wedge’s legs and up his body, 

Wedge pulled him down for a kiss and they made out for a few moments. Eventually, Wedge shifted and hiked his legs up onto Gavin’s hips. “This position’s a little tricky,” he said when they parted. “You’ll need to fold me up some to reach my ass and you can’t get quite as deep, but… well, you’ll see why it’s good.”

“I already like it a lot,” Gavin said, smiling wickedly and he was delighted to see Wedge shiver. 

Sitting back up, Gavin followed Wedge’s instructions to angle his legs and pelvis up higher, then took his cock in hand to help guide it into Wedge’s waiting hole. He rubbed his cock head against the opening before pushing inside, pulling a low moan from the other man. 

The view of his cock sinking into Wedge was amazing. Gavin couldn’t tear his eyes away until he was halfway inside him. He crawled his upper body forward again and continued to sink into Wedge’s delicious heat. 

“All of it,” Wedge breathed as he hitched his legs up higher. “All at once.”

“Yeah? What, am I going too slow for you?” Gavin teased. Wedge glared, then gasped as Gavin snapped his hips forward.

“Ah, ah.” Wedge quivered beneath him, his face stunning to watch.

He was right. Gavin couldn’t quite get as deep in this position. Still, it was amazing. And one major upside to this position was how easy it was to find Wedge’s mouth and kiss him senseless. They began to rock together once Wedge’s passage relaxed again. Gavin reveled in the ecstasy of actively driving forward now, of feeling how Wedge’s body yielded to his cock, and all the moans, gasps, and sounds he was able to drink from Wedge’s mouth. 

All good things had to come to an end, though, and Wedge soon pulled back and asked Gavin to stop. “My legs are starting to hurt,” he said, panting. “I’d tell you to go ahead and finish, but we have one more position to try, don’t we?”

“I can finish in you this way,” Gavin replied even as he sat up and helped Wedge stretch his legs back out. His blood was roaring in his ears and he was only able to make himself pull out of Wedge with extreme reluctance. “It really won’t take much.”

“This is still a lesson, though,” Wedge said. He stretched on the bed, groaning as he clenched his ass. “You should know these positions, they’re the most common for anal. Okay…” He rolled over and pushed up onto his hands and knees. “The difference in our height will make this complicated. There actually are only a few people I can take this way without having to do some interesting things with angles.”

Gavin nodded understandingly as he applied more lube. He was familiar with this position, or at least, the vaginal version of it, and if anal was at all similar, he should be able to go pretty hard and fast this way.

They fiddled with positions for a minute or so, and eventually ended up with Wedge’s ass in the air, chest on the bed, and Gavin’s knees spread relatively wide as he knelt over Wedge’s petite frame. 

Wedge angled his head back and nipped at Gavin’s jaw. “Fuck me until you come,” he instructed.” I’ll probably come pretty soon, but you can keep going through it and after. I know what I can handle and that should be just fine. I’ll speak up if I need you to stop, okay?”

“Okay. How hard can I go?”

“Let’s find out.”

Gavin didn’t need to use his hand this time to find Wedge’s waiting hole; his cock found it like a target locked torpedo. He pushed in slowly and let out a satisfied rumble. Wedge was a lot looser than he had been when he’d first penetrated him and his ass eagerly opened up for him. Gavin was able to slide all the way into the root without issue. If Wedge let him, he knew he could probably absolutely wreck him; a few minutes of thrusting as hard as he wanted and Wedge would be sore for days without the application of some bacta gel.

“What do you think?” Gavin asked, his voice tight.

“Start slow, but I should be able to take whatever you can give me.”

“Then find something to hold onto.”

As requested, Gavin started slow, but he also started deep. He pulled back and thrust in again, driving as deep into Wedge as he could. His cock slid effortlessly inside, gliding through Wedge’s loosened entrance until there was literally nothing left for him to give.

Then he did it again.

And again.

_ And again. _

Each thrust went a little faster and bottomed out a little harder.

And each one pulled a gasp out of Wedge.

He really  _ could _ take it.

A minute or so later, Wedge was gasping and all but wailing as Gavin hammered into him. Their bodies slapped over and over again as Gavin plowed as hard into Wedge as he could. His hips pistoned in and out with primal enthusiasm while Wedge clutched desperately at the sheets, at the arms braced on either side of his head, or even in his own hair. His entrance had given up fighting and his body could barely stay upright to accept the rough use.

The helplessly submissive rocking of Wedge’s body suddenly changed to something more purposeful. His voice was sounding more and more desperate by the second and then, finally, his back arched under Gavin’s and his ass clenched down hard around the cock rocketing in and out of his ass. 

Wedge cried out and shuddered as he came. He bore down on Gavin’s cock for a few seconds, then released, over and over again, until the ecstasy tearing through him finally came to an end. 

Gavin managed two more thrusts into Wedge after he went limp. He drove in hard, grinding into Wedge as an explosion of pleasure termporarily whited out conscious thought. As the rush of release finally began to ease off, Gavin dragged himself back upright and slowly pulled himself free of Wedge’s body. He collapsed down next to him and both men just lay there for a while, panting and waiting for their bodies to start to feel normal again.

“Kirff,” Wedge eventually groaned. He nudged Gavin’s side and dragged himself further over so he could move off the wet spot he’d left on the sheets.”That was really good.”

“Yeah, yeah, it really was.”

“Towel? Can you grab it?”

Gavin grunted, then hauled himself upright so he could grab the requested item off the floor. They were both moving better by the time they finished cleaning up. They sprawled out side by side after another lesson (the proper way to apply healing gel to a well ravished back passage) and the urge to sleep was quickly working to claim them both.

“Wedge? Thanks for this. Not just the sex, but for taking my request seriously in the first place.”

“It was a serious request.” Wedge rolled onto his side with only a small wince. “I appreciate that you felt comfortable coming to me with it.”

“There really wasn’t anyone else I trusted enough to ask.” Gavin smiled. “So, again, thanks.”

Wedge nodded and rolled over again, shifting backwards until he was tucked up against Gavin’s side. An arm immediately wrapped around his waist and held him close. 

“You know, there are a few more things it wouldn’t hurt to know about before you dive back into the realm of dating.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well, we didn’t talk at all about oral sex or spend much time with external stimulus.”

Gavin hummed thoughtfully. “It might not hurt to have a lesson in how to be on the receiving end of anal sex, either.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Wedge let out a pleased sound as Gavin started to pressed kisses against the back of his neck. “We’re off for a few more days. Would you be interested in a few more lessons?”

“Yeah, yeah I definitely am.”

Wedge rocked his hips back against Gavin’s stiffening cock. “In that case, why don’t you roll onto your back so I can give you another lesson right now?”

Gavin pressed his hand between Wedge’s legs, gently teasing the still-soft organ. “I’ve got a few ideas for what could be fun.”

“Good.” Wedge sat up and pushed Gavin onto his back. “Let’s see what we can work on.”


End file.
